


The Woman in the Red Coat

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Longing, Merle Dixon Smut, Nice Merle Dixon, Sweet Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle sees her every day and longs for her, the woman in the red coat, but will it happen? Can his dream become a reality?





	The Woman in the Red Coat

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pNSOyrkX5w>

[Chris Stapleton - More Of You (Acoustic Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pNSOyrkX5w)

Chris Stapleton - More Of You (Acoustic Version)

www.youtube.com  
  
---  
  
 

**The Woman in the Red Coat**

  
He watched her from afar for so long that she became an enigma in his mind. The woman in the red coat took the subway not far from his newspaper stand every morning. Merle Dixon had only been out of jail for two years and still hadn't quite settled back into society.

He still hadn't had a girlfriend since getting out, and the girlfriend he'd had before being put away was the one who turned him in to begin with.

The woman with the red coat would always stop and buy a paper or some chocolate at his stand, and he always tried to start a conversation with her, today was no different.

"Nice weather today, huh?" he broached.

"It's a hot one," she smiled taking the paper from his hands. “But at least it’s not humid.”

"I know what you mean, I hate humidity. Do you like lemonade?" he asked.

"Love it, why?"

He reached down to open the lid to a brand-new cooler device and handed her a sealed glass bottle of locally made lemonade, frosty and cold.

"That looks so good! How much?" she asked.

"Nothing for you...you're a good regular."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing. Hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

She handed him a dollar fifty for her paper and nodded sweetly before leaving. Merle didn't even know her name, and he tried to guess what it might be. She looked like a Diane or a Susan...something sophisticated and classy like that.

/

He waited around the newspaper stand longer than usual to see if she would be coming home on the same subway at around 5 pm. By 6 pm, he was lingering around and taking extra time to organize the magazines and confections when she appeared at the top of the subway steps.

Merle smiled like a child every time he saw her even if there wasn't a hope in hell he'd ever have her. She dressed in clothing that probably cost more than his rent and always had perfect loose blonde curls around her shoulders; she looked like she made very good money. He assumed she was a well-educated business professional and he was a high school drop out/ex-convict; still, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

The woman looked over and waved to him, and he waved back with a shy smile.

She came over and thanked him again for the lemonade, and he assured her that it was nothing.

"I never see you here so late in the day," she noted.

"Just figured I'd put in some overtime and tidy up a little-"

Just then, a teen boy yanked her purse from her shoulder and took off like a bolt down a narrow alley. Merle didn't hesitate or say a single word before bolting from the scene to chase him down.

The woman hollered after him to be careful, but he just kept running. Merle ducked into the alley after the thief and caught a break when the kid slipped on the plastic lid of a garbage dumpster while trying to hop a chain link fence and dropped the bag.

It wasn't worth it to the kid to go back for the bag, so he just kept running, there would surely be another one.

Merle picked up her purse and jogged back to the newsstand to give it back to her feeling grateful that he caught up to the kid in the first place.

"You got it back?" she grinned. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing," he smiled, handing over the bag and nodding modestly.

The woman with the red coat paused and just looked at him for a moment until he felt a little awkward.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Just gonna head home, I think."

"Could I take you for a drink?"

"You don't owe me nothin’ for that."

"Oh...I didn't mean it that way."

"You didn't?"

"No. I just realized that I don't even know your name and I see you every day. I thought maybe we could get to know each other...and maybe a little of me wants to say thank you too."

"If you’re sure."

"It's just a drink," she winked. "What could it hurt?"

Merle just shrugged his shoulders and tried to make sense of the fact that she was asking him out, if only for a drink.

"So, what is your name anyway?" she asked as they headed off down the street to a local bar called Barney's where Merle sometimes went for a drink with his brother.

"Merle Dixon."

"I never met a Merle before...I'm Andrea."

"I figured you'd have a name like that," he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a fancy sounding name. You look like you have an amazing job somewhere important."

"I'm a paralegal," she smiled. "Not that fancy."

"Pretty fancy to a guy like me."

They settled into a booth at the back of the bar, and she bought him a mug of beer and lit a cigarette before offering him one.

"Thanks."

She lit his cigarette and pushed his drink toward him, and he felt like the woman in the 'relationship.'

"Never had a woman buy me a drink before," he grinned.

"Maybe it's time a woman did then."

Andrea had blonde hair and bright blue eyes; beautiful and pure looking, like an angel.

“Well,” he began, with nothing else to add to the sentence.

After a drink or two she came right out and asked him if she made him nervous and he chuckled to himself, admitting that she did.

“Probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I’ve liked you for a few months now.”

“You have?” she grinned.

“Silly, huh? Seeing you every morning just brightens a guy’s day…you’re really pretty.”

“Merle, that’s so sweet of you to say.”

“Don’t wanna make you feel weird or anything, there just ain’t much point in pretending I don’t have feelings for you.”

“You have feelings? Like it’s more than just thinking I’m pretty?” she asked.

“I just mean that you’re really nice to me when we talk, but I bet you’re the kind of woman who’s nice to everyone. Not everyone stops to ask how my day’s going, most people don’t look me in the eye. You stopping to chat seems especially nice to a guy like me.”

“I do look forward to seeing you in the morning, you know?”

“Yeah?”

She leaned in then till she was only inches away from his mouth and grinned.

“I like the black jeans you wear with those combat boots.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…maybe I like the look of you too.”

“Damn…”

“What are you up to this evening?” she proposed in a little sultry drawl that caught his attention.

“I don’t have any plans,” he answered.

“Did you want to come back to my place?”

“You mean-”

“Uh huh.”

“Andrea…I want to, but-”

“But what?”

“I did a few months in county for theft and I really don’t deserve to come back to your place,” he confessed, looking down into his beer.

“Merle…you got my purse back for me today.”

He looked up at her face then and could see that nothing had changed her mind.

“Do you still want me to come?”

“Yes.”

“Damn.”

She pulled him up the steps of the old downtown pub and out onto the street toward the curb where she hailed a cab. Merle sat next to her and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans for five minutes until they pulled up at a high-rise condo.

Walking into the lobby was an experience in itself as she beeped the door to the elevator with a special card key and pulled him in behind her.

The moment the doors closed, he was pushed back against a wall of glass and kissed firm and without reservation.

Too stunned to think straight, he failed to touch her back as she grasped his upper arms and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Merle finally got hold of himself and then the doors opened on the 9th floor where she pulled him behind her again.

Andrea didn’t say a word as she entered her suite and left him at the door to await instructions.

“Come,” she called from down the hallway a moment later.

Merle walked down the hall of a huge expensively decorated apartment toward her voice.

“Andrea? Are you sure that we-?”

She was laying on the bed in only her underwear when he reached her door and it drove him wild in only a glance. The woman in the red coat had on a dark grey lace bra and panties and was laying on a wine-red quilt awaiting him; him of all people.

“You…”

“Take off your clothes, Merle. I want to see your body.”

“Jesus…”

He began on the buttons of his black work shirt and didn’t know how to make undressing look good for her. When he reached the last buttons, he shrugged out of it and then lay it across a chair next to the door as she moved up on her elbows to watch him more intently.

Next, his undershirt was pulled over his head and he eyed her perfect pink nipples through the lace of her bra as his hands moved to his belt.

“You sure?” he checked before dropping his drawers in front of her.

The whole thing was so absurd that he needed to check in at least once.

“Yes.”

Merle stepped out of his khakis and boxers and stood completely vulnerable and hard as stone before her. Andrea got to her hands and knees on the bed and crawled toward him, taking his shoulders in her warm hands when she reached him and kissed his chest softly. Eventually, her hand moved down to his dick and he shuddered at the realization that his dream woman was touching him; it felt incredible.

Slowly he sank down onto her bed with her and pulled her into his arms. He began to trust that she wasn’t going to suddenly come to her senses and start screaming and he let himself really enjoy it.

He was welcomed between her perfect thighs and his rough hands were pulled to her soft creamy breasts. Merle pulled one and then the other toward his hungry mouth where he moved his warm wet tongue over each nipple, letting the moment draw out as long as it could.

Soon she was rolling them into a sideways position and touching him again, jerking him off so well that he worried he wouldn’t make it to the finish line.

“You’re so hot, Merle…I need your hands on me and your voice in my ear.”

“What should I say?”

“Tell me anything you’re thinking…tell me what you want to do to me…please.”

“I wanna kiss you everywhere, honey…I want to show you how perfect I think you are…”

Merle held her by the waist and kissed from her neck to her belly button as he prayed for more words.

“Keep talking, I love the sound of your voice.”

“I wanted you from the first day I saw you, honey…”

“I love how you touch me,” she whispered as he drifted his fingertips down to her knees and back up her thighs to her grey lace panties.

“Your skin don’t look real, honey…you’re actually an angel, aren’t you?” he smiled and then buried his face in her belly.

“You seem so excited by this,” she grinned. “This isn’t your first time, is it?”

“It’s the first time I ever got to touch a woman I wanted this bad…so it kinda is.”

He pulled her panties down her legs and she opened her legs freely before him, reaching for his cheek as he moved in close to taste her.

She hissed as his tongue met with her soft lips and arched her back a little. Andrea tasted like ocean water and honey and he became intoxicated instantly. Lapping at her slippery flesh and moaning into her womanhood left her whimpering for resolution within minutes.

“Take me…” she pleaded and there was nothing he’d rather do more.

Merle made his way up her body to her mouth and kissed her passionately, feeling his cock at her entrance and becoming aware of the subject of condoms.

“Do you have a condom?” he asked.

“Right. Just a second.”

She rolled over to grab one from the nightstand and handed it to him with a wink. Her eyes never left his hands as they rolled it down his length, she looked hungry for him and he couldn’t quite understand it.

He was kissing her neck just below her right ear as he slid into her and she whined so sweetly all the while.

“My God that’s nice…you’re so good, baby…”

“You’re so beautiful…how can you be this beautiful?”

_Good morning, Atlanta. You’re listening to 92.5 The Bear, The Southside’s Best Country. We have all your news, weather and sports at the top of the hour but first, here’s a classic tune for you to get moving this morning._

****

**When I think of you and the first time, we met**  
**And I heard the sound of your sweet gentle voice**  
**My heart took me over and gave me no choice**  
**And right then I knew**

**It makes me want more of you**  
**Again and again**  
**I fall more in love with you**  
**Than I've ever been**

**From the moment you wake me up**  
**Till you kiss me goodnight**  
**Everything that you do**  
**It makes me want more of you**

**_/_ **

_No…no, God damn it, please…NO!_

Light pulled at his eyelids until he couldn’t pretend it was real anymore. Sadness and loneliness washed over his mind as it always did when he dreamed of her, but there was no time for that.

Merle got up and ambled to the shower to get ready for work, chastising himself for letting his sleeping mind aim so high once again.

He finished up in the shower, grabbed his thermos of coffee and jumped in his old truck to get downtown in time for the rush. It was 6 am when he unlocked the iron gate to his newsstand and the sun was hitting the cool wet pavement after a rain shower in the night.

The air was crisp, and he remembered his time in prison, the only good part was in the rec yard where he could breathe the air of freedom. He tried to tell himself that he was lucky to be a free man now, even if he was alone, but it only helped so much.

She would be there soon, the woman whose name he’d never dare ask for, the one that his dream had named Andrea. He almost wished she wouldn’t come because the longing was killing him.

The heat of the morning began to evaporate the puddles on the concrete around 9 am, humidity settled in and then there she was.

“Hi there,” she smiled as he bent down to pick up the same newspaper she bought every morning.

“Good morning,” he answered with a smile.

“It’s so humid today,” she sighed.

“Hope it lifts by this afternoon.”

“Me too.”

“Andrea, come on, we’ll be late!”

A friend that Merle had never seen was calling her from the top of the subway stairs and he couldn’t help his stunned expression.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Your name is Andrea?”

“Yes. Is that surprising?”

“No, sorry, it just made me think of something else. It’s a long story.”

“What’s your name anyway? I see you every day and we’ve never properly introduced ourselves.”

“Merle Dixon, at your service,” he answered, holding out his hand to her.

Her hand was just as soft as he knew it would be and she smiled sweetly at him as they touched.

“Nice to meet you, Merle Dixon,” she grinned, and his heart raced.

“Andrea! Let’s go!”

“I better go, but maybe I’ll see you tonight if you’re still around at 6 or so?”

He was never still there at 6 pm; surely, she knew that. What did it mean?

“I’ll be here,” he assured her.

“Me too…maybe this humidity will be gone by then and maybe we could get a drink or something?” she almost winced.

“I’d love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Great! Well, see you tonight.”

"I can't wait," he grinned.

"Me neither...been meaning to ask you that for a while now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah-"

“Andrea! Come on!” her friend huffed.

"Sorry, I better go."

She rolled her pretty blue eyes then at her friend’s impatience and shrugged a little before walking away with his heart once again…except that this time it was really happening, the woman in the red coat was about to be his.

 


End file.
